


six steps in when i fell (into you)

by cesspitshrine



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Pseudo-Incest, Riding, Sister Complex, Vaginal Sex, sonia takes advantage of drunk hop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesspitshrine/pseuds/cesspitshrine
Summary: “Hoop~” She calls again, stretching out his name teasingly. As Sonia’s arms come up to loop around his neck, only pulling him closer to her, something else crawls up his back, turning his sweat cold in its wake. Usually, he’s fine with Sonia hanging all over him, it’s nothing new between the two of them, but as his exhaustion turns to fear, he starts to feel claustrophobic in her arms as if she’s closing in on him.“You don’t have to lie to me, Hop… you can tell me the truth.”title is from "I Love You Like An Alcoholic" by The Taxpayers
Relationships: Hop/Sonia (Pokemon)
Series: Commissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	six steps in when i fell (into you)

**Author's Note:**

> a commission for my buddy Mimi!

He can’t remember what they’re supposed to be celebrating. Four shots ago, he probably did remember why Sonia burst into the lab, black bag in hand, demanding that he join her in drinking for the night. But right now his brain is too busy swimming through its drunken haze to recall what happened. Hell, he can barely hang onto any of the words she is saying to him. He just remembers how pushy she had been, not like there’s anything new about that, forcing him back into a seat with her plopping down into the seat next to him. At the time he had been hard pressed to disagree with her, but now he almost wishes he had been a bit firmer with her because at least then he wouldn’t be going down this slippery slope right now.

_ Arceus,  _ He thinks as his stomach flips and twists again. He lifts his hand to his face for a moment, before catching himself. He didn’t want to look like some kind of greenhorn to Sonia. It’s not like she’s unaware, he figures, who the hell is he drinking with anyways? Gloria’s far too busy being Champion these days and Lee would have a conniption if he knew what Sonia had dragged him into.  _ Maybe it was six shots…? _

He gave up keeping track early, always too lost in Sonia’s excited ramblings to bother keeping count of how many times she filled up the tall shot glass she had put into his hand. Even now, though, Hop can’t help but be a bit of a worrywort, concerned about how sleepy he’s gotten with no end in sight for this celebration of hers. He closes his eyes for a moment, letting them rest with how heavy they’ve been for the past… however long, honestly. 

“Hop~” Sonia calls out to him, sounding closer than he remembered her being. He opens his eyes and turns his head, immediately reaching out to grip the edge of the table in front of them. Just turning his head to face her made him dizzy somehow as if he was about to slip and fall out of his chair. Thank Arceus he didn’t, he can only imagine the kind of merciless teasing Sonia would put him through if he did something so clumsy in front of her. “Are you even listening to me?”

It’s equal parts annoying and endearing hearing how she stretches out his name when she pouts like she is now. It used to be so embarrassing when he was desperate to be taken seriously as a professor’s assistant and a strong trainer, silly and childish when that was the last thing he wanted to be seen as. The past couple of years as her assistant has done him good in that regard at least. He’s come to like it, even if he doesn’t act like it himself, there’s still something undeniably cute about a woman like Sonia, older and smarter and the closest thing he’s ever had to a big sister, acting so childishly. 

Hop blinks, taking a moment to focus his thoughts and comprehend what she said to him.

“Y-Yeah, of course, Sonia.” Even drunk he knows he doesn’t sound convincing in the slightest. Really it’s a miracle that she even manages to piece his words together, considering how prominent his slur is on top of his accent, which only sounds thicker when he’s as exhausted as he is right now. His little lie sounds like it’s been snipped and mixed up before being glued back together. “Honest…”

Perceptive as she is, even when drunk, Sonia doesn’t buy his lie for a second. Her pout only deepens further as she leans closer to him until their shoulders are pressed together as she makes room for herself in Hop’s personal space. Hop dares to look into her green eyes, immediately being hit with the playful glimmer shining through them. Not breaking eye contact, she reaches forward to wrap her hand around the neck of the bottle of tequila she bought for their little celebration. 

“Oh really?” She asks, feigning innocence as she looks up at him. He can already guess where this is going even with his alcohol addled brain. “If you’re not lying then you won’t have a problem with taking another shot, right?”

He only nods and tries to lean away from her, wanting to get out of the heavy atmosphere she’s created, the pressure of her words starting to weigh on him. He’s not sure how much more he can take. It’s too bad that Sonia doesn’t let him get away so easily. She reaches up to hook her available arm around his, holding him closer, foiling his efforts. It’s not as if he was trying too hard, however, but it is not like he can make a real attempt in his drunken state. Considering how he acted before, he can only imagine the shit show trying to stand and get away from Sonia would be, so why bother? Drunk or not, Sonia’s never been much of anything, no matter the front she puts on when she’s teased. 

“Ugh, y-you already knew I was lying, Sonia. What’cha gotta make me squirm for?” He complains as he thrusts his hand out, offering his shot glass up to be filled once more. Sonia wastes no time in tipping the bottle to pour out another shot for him, some of it spilling over and sloshing onto his hand as she laughs gleefully at getting her way. 

Sonia leans back and releases his arm just long enough for Hop to raise his arm and bring the rim of his shot glass to his lips before tossing it back along with his head. Four or six shots, it doesn’t matter, alcohol will never taste good, Hop realizes. He really hopes that it’s just tequila that tastes like this, but something tells him that it’s not. It’s not so bad the fifth (or seventh) time around, but the sensation is still so strange even when it’s dulled along with the rest of his senses. He grimaces as the alcohol leaves his mouth tingling in its wake, burning the back of his throat and all the way down his esophagus before settling into the pit of his stomach, mixing with the other shots he’s downed tonight. Like clockwork, he soon feels that familiar warmth spreading out from his stomach and to the rest of his body, making him sweat under his collar. He expected that Sonia would back off after he drank his shot, there’s no need to for her to continue with her teasing. 

_ For now at least,  _ Hop thinks. Nevertheless, Sonia snakes her arm around his once more and cuddles back up to him, making herself comfortable at his side this time around. He can feel the soft squish of her chest against the top of his arm and Hop can’t help but take a peek down, getting an eyeful of Sonia’s cleavage. He cuts his eyes from her quickly, knowing he’s been caught staring when she leans closer to Hop, pressing her chest even tighter against him. He’s not waiting long before he hears her voice once more, sounding absolutely delighted at what she’s caught him doing. 

“You’re not staring at my tits, are you now?” She asks and Hop swears that her voice is even closer this time, practically right next to his ear. “You wouldn’t do that now would you, Hopscotch?”

His brow twitches at that embarrassing nickname of his, but he’s not sure if the heat in his cheeks is from Sonia’s teasing, or if the tingling sensation dancing over his warm skin is still from the alcohol. It’s not like this is his first time seeing boobs, hell, he’s seen Gloria’s before, but they were nothing like Sonia’s, nowhere near the same size and it’s not like they were pressed against him so wonderfully either. Hop can feel himself getting harder and can only pray that the outline won’t be so obvious in his pants or that maybe Sonia’s perceptiveness has finally left her for the night. 

“Of course I w-wouldn’t, Sones.” He follows his lie with an unconvincing chuckle, ringing hollow and sounding fake and plastic in his own ears, so he can only imagine what it must sound like to Sonia. He shivers when he hears her hum, soft and inquisitive, and feels it echoes in her chest and passes through Hop. “You know I’d never do that.”

He does his best to give his voice a serious edge, hoping that maybe it will break Sonia out of this playful mood of hers before she goes too far with her fun. He’s not sure what that would look like in this scenario, but he’s sure that he doesn’t want to find out. 

“Hoop~” She calls again, stretching out his name teasingly. As Sonia’s arms come up to loop around his neck, only pulling him closer to her, something else crawls up his back, turning his sweat cold in its wake. Usually, he’s fine with Sonia hanging all over him, it’s nothing new between the two of them, but as his exhaustion turns to fear, he starts to feel claustrophobic in her arms as if she’s closing in on him. “You don’t have to lie to me, Hop… you can tell me the truth.”

Her hand falls to his thigh soon after, her manicured nails standing out against his pants as she drags them over the plain fabric, sending uncomfortable shivers along his thigh. It’s painful how his stomach twists and ties up at Sonia’s touch. His breathing picks up, his heartbeat following as he watches her hand trail up, up, up until those teal nails are being dragged over the outline of his hard cock. Sonia giggles, high and pretty, the kind of melodic that could make you listen to her all day, before she presses her open hand over his crotch. Despite watching and anticipating her touch, Hop still jumps at her boldness as she begins to palm him through his clothes. Sonia presses her hand to his cock even harder, the pressure increasing at the same time she pulls him just a bit closer as she leans further into him. The next time she talks, Hop can feel her lip gloss coated lips against the shell of his ear. 

“You can tell your big sis that you were staring at her tits.” Her voice is sweet like honey, dripping with an even sweeter poison underneath it all. Hop hates how his body betrays him as his dick twitches under her hand. “It’s a compliment, really… knowing that you like them this much.”

He wants to push her off and run, but he’s glued to the spot, knowing he won’t make it far in his sorry state.  _ Was this why she was so adamant about celebrating? _

The thought only twists his insides harder as fear shoots through him and his stomach begins to hurt in the face of his anxious nerves. If his discomfort is visible, Sonia doesn’t seem to notice, he tells himself that she’s too drunk to notice not willful ignorance on her part, as she gives his cock a soft squeeze, light enough to leave wanting more despite everything else. A quiet moan tumbles from his lips, needy and whiny in a way he’s never been before. It only makes Hop feel worse to think it’s Sonia making him sound like this. 

“Just relax, Hop. Let your big sister take care of you.” Is all she says before pulling his pants down just enough for his bulge to be exposed to the warm air of the lab. Sonia drags her nails back up the bulge in his briefs, making Hop exhale hard through his nose, before slipping her fingers into the thick waistband of his underwear to tug them down as well. Her arm comes down from around his shoulders so she can work with both of her hands to continue pleasing away his clothes none too gently. He is hit with another bout of dizziness after being jostled a bit too hard during Sonia’s final pull, pushing his pants down past his knees to let them fall and pool at his feet. 

He isn’t given much time to be concerned with his balance before Sonia is pulling back to spit into her hand to then wrap her hand around his dick. Hop hisses through gritted teeth as she moves her hand. 

It feels different this time, the skin to skin contact burning hot and painfully intimate between the two of them, as she jerks him off. He hears her chuckle when he bucks his hips, seeking more friction from her hand, groaning sloppily as Sonia’s spit slicked thumb swipes across the head of his cock, teasing his slit as she smears some precum on his tip. Hop keens when he feels the heat and pressure disappear from around his cock and closes his eyes, hoping to avoid seeing the smug smile that’s surely stretched across her face. 

She always looks so pleased with herself when she gets her way and Hop can’t bear the sight of it, knowing how it’ll set him on edge and ruin whatever pleasure he might get out of this. 

With his eyes closed, he can better hear the click of her shoes against the floor of the lab and he dares to open his eyes, curious as to what Sonia is doing now, only to be faced with Sonia standing in front of him, the smooth skin of her stomach right in front of him. Hop isn’t sure if it’s the alcohol or the anxiety that’s affecting his senses more, but it’s like he’s watching in slow motion as Sonia’s hands travel down to the waist of her skin tight jeans to clasp the button, shining in the light of the lab. She undoes the button and drags the zipper down, down, down until Hop can clearly see her panties peeking past denim. When she bends down as she pulls off her jeans, far more carefully than she handled him, Sonia makes sure to bend far enough to make eye contact with him. Nothing is ever hidden for long under the harsh lights of the lab and it’s not different this time. 

When she looks him in the eyes, Hop can tell that Sonia’s sober. 

That fact makes him want to run more, this isn’t  his sister his friend making a drunken mistake, Sonia’s been in control of her actions this whole time. He feebly pushes his shoe against the ground, trying to push his chair back and away from her, but Sonia reaches behind him and grips the top of the chair to hold him in place as she moves her hips forward to straddle him. 

“S-Sonia, I…”  _ A little pointless to start begging now, don’t you think? _ He closes his mouth, and looks away from her. 

“You’re really starting to hurt my feelings, Hopscotch…” She says, all with that childish pout on her face. He shudders and groans when she begins to rock her hips, slow and all too enticing as her pussy rubs over cock, teasing both of them. She doesn’t give him any time to form a response to her before she reaches a hand down between them to grasp his cock and line him up to her entrance. She waits, long enough to watch him squirm, before dropping her hips and taking him in one fluid motion. 

Sonia doesn’t give him any time to get used to the new sensation, overwhelming him immediately as she lifts her hips, his cock dragging along the walls of her wet pussy, only to slam her hips down to his with too much force. Even if the feeling hurt him, her weight pressing down on him uncomfortably, Sonia enjoys it plenty, tossing her head back and moaning loudly into the open air of the lab. Looks back down to Hop, her eyes bright with lust as she continues riding him. 

“Aah, H-Hop…!” She moans, ginger hair bouncing every which way in her eagerness. She gives him a happy smile as she rolls her hips and tightens around him, forcing a moan out of him. “I always knew you’d be a good fuck.”

He’s not sure what to make of her words anymore, not when he can barely focus on anything running through his mind, all his tiredness and anxiety starting to make way for lust. Hop raises his hands and places them on Sonia’s soft hips, digging his fingers into her smooth skin as he thrusts up into her, moaning together as he goes. It doesn’t take them long to fall into a fast and steady rhythm, Sonia taking charge of their pace as she fucks him as hard as she wants. He can feel that familiar heat rising once more, overtaking the cold that settled into his skin as Hop gets closer to cumming, his toes curling in his trainers after another slow roll of Sonia’s hips. 

Sonia wraps her arms around Hop once more as her moans pick up, pulling his face to her chest as she hugs him to her body. The smell of her perfume hits Hop like a train as he takes a deep breath, picking up the sharp smell of her sweat under it all, drinking in her scent over and over again. 

“Hop, I… ah,  _ fuck! _ ” Is all she gets out before she cums, hot liquid gushing out of her and trickling down his cock and into his lap. Hop follows soon after, pushed over the edge by her whining voice crying his name, her heady, intoxicating scent and by the tight clench of Sonia’s pussy around his cock. Sonia moans as he fills her up with his cum and pulls back once he’s finished and his fingers loosen their grip on her. There’s a sickening squelch as his cums slips out of her, sliding down her thighs as she stands to lean back against the desk. Sonia gives Hop a tired smile as she looks down at him, drunk and exhausted, barely able to sit straight without her holding him up. 

“I love you Hop.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far please consider leaving a kudos or comment! feel free to hang out with me on twitter [@cesspitshrine!](https://twitter.com/cesspitshrine)


End file.
